I Always Loved You
by Mushroom People
Summary: I don't have much time... Sonamy COMPLETE...Working on the Sequal
1. Chapter 1

**I Always Loved You**

A/N: Okay, this is another failing attempt at making a Sonamy story. So hope you enjoy this. This story is dedicated to WhipOwnsAll because he's an awesome person. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonic, did you want to tell me something?" A beautiful pink hedgehog asked with a concerned tone.

She has been incredibly worried about him. She hasn't seen him for over a month, and then out of the blue Sonic called Amy to meet him at the local park.

"Amy…" Sonic's eyes started to water, which he immediately wiped away before she saw. He failed she saw his poorly attempt at wiping away those stubborn tears.

"Sonic? Why…" Amy just realized this was the first time that she had ever seen him cry.

"We should sit down…" Sonic walked over to the bench. Amy followed his actions.

"Amy…I have to tell you something." His eyes started to swell with tears again, but this time he didn't try to wipe away.

"What is it?" Amy felt like she was going to cry also, by seeing Sonic like this.

"I don't have much time." Sonic folded his hands on top of his shaky lap. 

"What do you mean by that?"Amy started to get frightened.

"…I always loved you, Amy…" He said timidly. Amy smiled at this, but then frowned. 

_Why is he crying then?_

She deleted her question once he started talking again.

"…I loved the way you are Amy…you are a perfect angel that the gods from above have sent down." He had his eyes locked into her emerald eyes now.

Amy's face flushed, " You scared me there…I thought something bad happened to you."

He didn't seem to hear her statement because he kept going. "My heart would beat faster and slower at the same time when you're around."

Her face flushed once again. Sonic looked deep into her eyes. He completely regretted calling her. He indeed did have some bad news and if he told her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He abandoned his plan; he wanted to make her happy…for now.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Sonic asked timidly. 

Amy smiled, "Sonic…you know how long I waited to hear those words come out of your mouth."

Sonic merely smiled, "I know…" He whispered.

----------------

Sonic and Amy walked through the park, while holding each other's hands. While Amy kept smiling and walking, Sonic has been thinking of trying to tell Amy his horrible secret. 

He of course didn't want to tell her at all, but that would only mean that he is a coward. He has to tell her, no matter how badly she will react. 

That's it! He has to tell her now.

Sonic looked at Amy, sadly. "Amy…I have c-"

"Oh Sonic!" Amy interrupted. "Let's go eat at that restaurant." She said with joy. She pointed with her index finger at a black building straight ahead. 

As they walked closer to it, Sonic was able to make out its details. The theme seems to be Italian. The restaurant was called "Il Cielo Allegro." In English it meant "The Joyful Heavens."

"Okay…" Sonic agreed.

They walked into the restaurant. The place smelled like olives and wine mixed together. The place was filled with a couple of people, mostly couples. 

Suddenly a human male waiter showed up.

"Table for two?" He said with an Italian accent. He grabbed two menus and walked them to their table. Sonic and Amy followed close behind.

The waiter led them to a table in the back, which was pretty okay for them. Sonic and Amy slid into the booth.

"May I start you guys off with some refreshments?" He grabbed a notepad and a black pen out from his pocket.

"I'll have water with a lemon on the side." Amy said cheerfully. She couldn't keep her excitement inside. 

"Ugh…me too," Sonic agreed. He watched as the waiter scribbled some words onto his notepad. 

"Excellent choice," The waiter walked away, leaving the two hedgehogs alone. 

"Sonic, you made me very happy today, but I feel that you're not happy?" Amy said. She stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Amy…I am happy," Sonic said with a small smile.

_But you wont be…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter two will be up shortly. I hoped that you liked this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Always Loved You**

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks for the wonderful reviews (you know who you are.) Anyways on with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiter came back with their orders, which was water with lemon on the side. Then once he came back he left them alone, again. Two straws lie beside their drinks. 

They took their drinks and ripped the paper that covered the straw off. Amy slowly dipped her straw in the icy cold water, and then swirling it around the circular glass. 

Sonic silently drank his drink without his straw. He personally didn't like them to him it was annoying. 

"So Sonic, what are you going to eat?" Cheerful Amy asked. 

Sonic looked up at Amy, with a confused face. He didn't even look through the menu.

"Oh…" He opened the menu book, and then placed his finger on a random item. " I'm going to get the…Chicken Scarp…arie…llo." Sonic said trying to pronounce the word correctly. 

Amy softly giggled at his attempt to prounce that word. 

" You mean the Chicken Scarpariello." Amy said correctly, which sounded like music to his ears. 

Sonic slightly blushed, and nodded his head, "Yeah…" He scratched behind his head. 

"What are you going to get?" Sonic asked, he closed his menu book, and stared into Amy's emerald green eyes.

"Well…" She opened up her book, "I'm going to get…" She trailed off; she was trying to find something. "I guess I'll get…a salad." She closed her book. She didn't care what she got, as long as she was with Sonic.

"Alright…whatever floats your boat." 

Suddenly the waiter came back, "Are you guys ready to order?"

Amy and Sonic both nodded their heads. 

"I'll get a salad." Amy announced. The waiter jotted the word 'salad' down onto his notepad.

"And I'll get the…" Sonic started, but Amy interrupted him.

"He'll get the Chicken Scarpariello." Amy gave off a little smile towards Sonic.

"Excellent choice," The waiter quickly disappeared in the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Did what?" Amy said innocently, but with a coy smile.

"You ordered for me," He smiled at Amy. 

"Well I didn't want you saying it wrong, and then embarrassing yourself." Amy still kept that coy smile on her beautiful face.

"Who said I would embarrass myself?" Sonic pouted, but playfully.

"Oh stop it! Your embarrassing yourself right now." Amy's smile got bigger, which Sonic just absolutely adored. 

_I'm going to miss that smile on her face…_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Always Loved You**

Shortly after Sonic and Amy's conversation, the waiter came back with their food. The waiter slid it across the table to them.

"Thank you," Amy said gratefully. The waiter nodded his head and walked away.

Amy glanced over at Sonic, who wasn't even eating his food.

"Sonic?" Amy called to get his attention; it worked. He looked up to see her frowning. "Why aren't you eating?"

Sonic looked back down to his dish. "It hurts to eat…" He mumbled.

"What?" Amy said she didn't seem to hear Sonic.

"I mean…I'm waiting for you to eat first." Sonic said while putting on a fake smile. 

"Oh, that's very nice of you," Amy said while stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

A half an hour later, Sonic and Amy found themselves walking through the park once again.

"Thank you," Amy spoke all of the sudden.

"For what?" Sonic scratched his head lightly, When he brought his hand back, he saw a couple of his blue quills just laying there in his palm. 

Sonic frowned, "_I don't have much time…" _He quickly threw away the dead blue quills before she notices.

"For taking me out to dinner, silly," Amy smiled. Her warm hand wrapped around his hand.

Sonic nodded his head and slightly blushed, "Yeah…no problem,"

"_Come On! I have to tell her…"_

"Amy…I have ca-" Sonic was once again interrupted by Amy.

"Sonic! Can we go to Twinkle Park?" She pointed to the Amusement Park straight ahead. "Please…" She looked into his green eyes.

"_I guess I can tell her later…"_

Sonic looked into her eyes, and then he shrugged his shoulders, "Why not?"

Amy's eyes were filled with joy once he said that. She smiled, "Let's go!"

She held onto Sonic's hand tighter and led the way. As they got nearer the air smelled like a mixture of popcorn and other sweets. Amy stopped once she saw the line. There were about two hundred people waiting. 

"Man…" She groaned. She slowly walked to the back of the line, while gently pulling Sonic beside her. Sonic chuckled at Amy. 

She turned to glare at him, "And what's so funny?" She tapped her shoe against the hard concrete floor.

Sonic held his hands up in defense, "Nothing Amy…it's just pretty cute when you're angry."

Amy's face flushed after hearing Sonic's comment. Some people ahead of them moved up, which automatically made Sonic and Amy move up, but they didn't move up to far. It was more like an inch.

Amy groaned again, "By the time we get in here it will be night." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. 

Sonic chuckled again, "Don't worry Amy, we'll get in there…"

Amy unfolded her arms and stopped pouting, "I guess your right Sonic."

"Have I ever been wrong?" Sonic said cockily. 

Amy rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, remember the time when you thought the sky was falling."

Sonic smiled, "Hey! Don't even go there! I mean Chicken Little could be right…"

"Also remember the time when you thought you could walk over water after you watched Bruce Almighty."

"Hey…it could happen," Sonic still kept that smile on his face.

The line moved up again, and so did Sonic and Amy. 

Finally after about a half an hour later, Sonic and Amy got their tickets.

"Finally! I thought we would be there forever." Amy complained, but then she gently grabbed Sonic's hand again, and walked through the Amusement Park. 

Some kids ran past them screaming, but it was for excitement.

"Sonic, let's go on that…" Amy said pointing to the Ferris wheel. 

He nodded his head and they walked towards it. Once again there was a line, but it was defiantly shorter than the entrance line. 

"What's with these lines?" Amy said impatiently, she began to tap her foot on the hard surface again.

"Oh Amy…what am I going to do with you?" Sonic chuckled. 

Five minutes later, they found themselves on the Ferris wheel, but they were on the very top. It was a beautiful view. The sun was setting below the horizon. The sky had streaks of purple, blue, and pink. The air was cool, which felt like it fall was coming in early this year.

_I'm going to miss this view…miss Amy…miss everything…_

Amy gently leaned her head on Sonic's shoulder.

"Sonic…this is so beautiful…don't you agree." Amy suddenly spoke after the quiet peaceful moment.

Sonic gently leaned his head on top of Amy's head, and gently held her hand. "Yes…"

The ride suddenly moved again, which was a big disappointment to both. 

By the time Sonic and Amy got of the ride, it was nighttime. The stars sparkled in the sky; the moon was shining above them with a brilliant light.

They walked through the park, it was odd that a lot of people left, but they didn't really care as long as they got each other. 

However, they failed to notice that they accidentally walked out of the park.

Sonic still held Amy's hand, he didn't let go once they exited the ride. 

Suddenly Sonic tripped over a stick.

"Ouch!" Sonic exclaimed, he fell face first, but surprisingly he didn't get any cuts.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy knelled down beside him. 

"It's okay Amy…I'm alright…" Sonic reassured her. 

_For now…_

Sonic flipped over so that he would be lying on his back instead of his stomach. He rested on his hands behind his head.

Amy smiled and lays her head on top of Sonic's chest. She hugged him like he was a teddy bear. He slowly removed his hands behind his head. He wrapped his arms around her skinny waist, letting her know that he loves her forever…no matter what happens to him.

The moons shone on their faces, making them close their eyes peacefully.

"Amy?" Sonic suddenly spoke up.

"Yes…" Amy spoke tiredly, but a little alert.

"Are you afraid to die?" Sonic asked guiltily. Amy gently opened her eyes and so did Sonic. 

"…I used to, but as long as if I have you here with me… then I'm never afraid to die…" Amy lifted herself off of Sonic's chest and stared at him, deep in his eyes.

Sonic boldly leaned in and lightly kissed Amy on the lips.

"I needed to hear that…" Sonic said after he stopped kissing her. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I Always Loved You**

_So cold…the world truly is…_

_Oh, how I thought I would be with you forever, but that's the complete opposite. _

The sun shone on the two sleeping hedgehogs, but the sun mostly shone on Amy since she was on top of Sonic, who was still sleeping. The sun made the groggily pink hedgehog stir in her sleep, which in result the suns rays woke her up. She detached herself from Sonic, and sat up slowly.

Her eyes were bloodshot, her quills was a mess, and she some unnoticeable bags under her eyes, but if Sonic could take a look at her, he would still think she was beautiful.

She stretched her arms to the sky, and she yawned while doing so. Her tired emerald eyes scanned Sonic's sleeping form. His eyes were closed, softly. His breathing was steady and smooth.

He looked peaceful, like he washed away his worries and concerns. When he was sleeping he didn't need to worry about anything.

_Sleep is great…_

She ran her delicate fingers through her bed head quills, at least to make it look decent, for him.

_My heart is burning for you._

A moan was heard in the quiet atmosphere. It took the pink hedgehog a moment to realize that it was Sonic who made the moaning noise. His peaceful form transformed into a panic one, at least that's what it looked like to Amy.

His eyes were closed tightly instead of softly. His whole body tensed as he kept wandering through his mysterious dream. He would whimper at some times.

_What is he dreaming about?_

The pink hedgehog didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she both could wake him up, and free him from his terrible nightmare, or she would let him continue to sleep, so that he could get some rest.

Luckily, she didn't need to decide, because he bolted straight up. A terrified look covered his carefree face. It made her concerned.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Amy reached for his slightly trembling hand.

He flinched at her touch, but didn't pull away. It took him a moment to realize that he was back in reality now instead of his awful nightmare. So he changed his facial expression.

He gave her one of his famous smiles, and his thumbs up trademark. "Nothings wrong, Amy. I'm fine,"

She didn't look convinced.

"Really!" He chuckled a little, just a little.

She looked a little convinced now, "Alright Sonic, I believe you."

_Oh, whom am I kidding? I'm not all right!_

His smile and thumbs up slowly vanished. His thumbs up transformed into a fist, and his smile turned into a frown.

"Cool…" He glanced at the green grass that shone because of the suns rays.

_My dreams will never come true…. My dreams are…well let me just say that it will never happen, that's why they call it a 'dream'. _


	5. Chapter 5

**I Always Loved You**

Sonic was at the doctors office, patiently waiting. He sat on a comfy seat; his fingers began to tap against the arm of the chair. The chair made hollow noises as he kept tapping against the wooden armchair. Sonic felt terrible leaving Amy all alone, she was sleeping on his bed, so she didn't know Sonic went out. Although, he still felt terrible leaving her, because whether he wants to believe it or not, he's going to do that in the future.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" One of the nurses called out. He was instantly snapped out of his thoughts.

He knew the routine already, since he came here about five times a month.

"That's me…" He said quietly. He wished he could be at his home, embracing Amy. He wanted to lie down with her in his bed. He wished that he didn't have this "disease," but no matter how many times he wished it, it will never happen.

Although, there was a small amount of faith inside him that maybe he will be a survivor, I mean he is Sonic the Hedgehog after all.

He stood up, and walked to the horrifying white door, where all unimaginable things could happen to you. He slowly reached his hand towards the doorknob, and opened it.

He walked through the doorway with the door shutting behind, making a loud bang noise. This hospital reminded Sonic of a horror movie he once watched. It was about a patient that needed some type of surgery, but the doctors wanted to kill him, so he didn't fully trust doctors. Although, Amy told him it was just a movie.

He nodded his head in an agreement, but he still had his suspicions about doctors. Sonic entered one of the rooms he went last time he was here.

"Ah, Sonic, how are things?" A doctor greeted, as he snapped his white rubber gloves against his skin, making a loud snapping noise. Sonic's doctor was a lion. He wore a white suit that doctors normally wear. His fur was golden blond, which shone into the light. While Sonic's quills were dull and thinning. Sonic's doctor or "Dr. Marsh" said that's the cause of his disease.

"Ugh, things are good," Sonic, said quietly.

"Alright that's good. Now were just doing the usual today, okay?" Dr. Marsh said.

"Sure, that's great…" Sonic said dully.

Sonic nodded his head.

**10 minutes later…**

Dr. Marsh examined Sonic's picture that he just scanned.

"Sonic…" He started out sympathetically.

"Yes?" Sonic started to get nervous.

Dr. Marsh took a gulp, " You have some spreading, rapidly. In your…brain."

Sonic's faith hit rock bottom as he heard this.

"It's physically impossible to remove some of the cancer cells that has formed."

Sonic felt a lump in his throat, "What are you saying Doctor?"

Dr. Marsh took a deep breath and let it out, slowly.

"I don't know how to say this Sonic, but your not going to…survive. I'm sorry…it would be best if you spend time with your friends and family more than ever now."

"W-what?" Dr. Marsh looked into his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated, but this time his voice seemed a bit raspy.

_I can't die…I can't leave Amy…_


	6. Chapter 6

**I Always Loved You**

Sonic walked through the streets with an emotionless expression planted on his face. He could not believe that him, Sonic the Hedgehog, was going to…die. He did not want to believe it, but Dr. Marsh was never wrong before, at least that was what he was told.

He arrived at his apartment; he knew he was going to have to tell Amy. No matter how much he just wants to run away and never shows his face to her.  
No, he is going to resist that temptation, and tell her like a man. He took a deep breath, and took out his key, and put it through the keyhole.

He turned the key, which made a click sound, showing him that the door was unlocked. He quietly opened the door, but his door squeaked very loudly.

Why does the door makes noise when you're trying to be quiet, but when you are not quiet it doesn't make any noise?

Sonic quietly closed the door behind him, relieved that Amy still was not awake, yet. His apartment was typical, a small kitchen that has a small table in the middle of the kitchen, chestnut brown cabinets, a white refrigerator, and a normal black oven.

Sonic took off his red and white shoes, and tossed them in his living room. His living room was typical to. He had a white couch, a normal sized TV, a brown coffee table, and a brown rug underneath the coffee table.

He walked down the hall to his room, where Amy was. He opened his door. His walls was a dark shade of blue, his bed was navy blue, which was darker than his walls. He had a couple of windows in his room, which sunlight poured into his room. He observed his bed, and found out that Amy was not in it.

"Amy?" He called out, hoping she would answer, but she did. not

"Amy?" He called out again, but more loudly, although she still did not answer.

Something caught Sonics eye, he looked at his window, it was open. Sonic cautiously walked towards it. He removed the blue curtains away from the window so that he can get a better view. All he saw was the metal floor, and the metal ladder that he rarely uses. He climbed through his window and saw something pink bundled up in the corner.

"Amy?" He called out for the third time today, but this time he used it in a soft tone.

Her face was buried in her hand and knees. She wore a white nightgown, which stopped at her thighs. She also wore white socks that protected her feet from the metal floor.

"Sonic…" She said among sobs, but she still did not remove her hands from her face.

Sonic walked towards her, "Amy, what is the matter?"

"Why did not you…tell me?" Amy had the courage to remove her hands from her face. She had the courage to face Sonic. She had the courage to face reality.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Sonic sat down next to her, and softly embraced her. She quickly scrambled to her feet. Tears streamed down her face, as she looked Sonic into his eyes.

"He said…he called…a few moments ago," Amy tried to explain, but her she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Sonic slowly stood up, "Amy, who called?"

"You kept this from me…just how long? A few months? Weeks? How about years?" Amy suddenly screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic found himself screaming at Amy, which he instantly regretted.

"You have a tumor in your brain…and you weren't going to tell me…" Amy's eye was starting to get watery again.

"Who told you?" Sonic glared at Amy.

"That doesn't matter Sonic! The point is that you kept this from me! Why? Weren't you ever going to tell me?" A tear slid down Amy's cheek, which Sonic wiped away with his index finger.

"I was, but I got-" Amy interrupted Sonic.

"But what? Sonic you should not keep things from me! You should always tell me things no matter what!" Amy placed her hands on her hips.

"I know, it was wrong of me to do that Amy, but would not you do the same thing I did?"

"No, I would have told you!" Amy boldly said, as she removed her hands from her hips.

"Amy please, can we just forget this?" Sonic asked, which he regretted since he already knew the answer.

Amy stomped her foot on the metal ground, "Sure, we can forget all about this!" Amy said sarcastically.

"Please Amy, I only have a short time, and I want to spend my last times with you. I do not want to spend the rest of my time fighting, because before you know it I am going to be dead!" Sonic breathlessly said, his chest was heaving in and out.

"But…I do not want you to go! I still need you Sonic! I love you!" Tears streamed down her face again, as she ran up to Sonic and embraced him. She buried her face into his peach chest, some of her tears splashed onto his thinning fur.

He embraced her back, while trying to hold back some tears.


	7. Their Love is growing stronger

**I Always Loved You**

Weeks have gone by since the horrifying discovery. Amy tried with all her might, just tried to forget about Sonic's condition, for now. She knew that sooner or later she's going to be found with tears streaming down her face, once they proclaimed that her hero has died.

Sonic's physically and emotionally changing. Instead of being carefree that he used to, he's now alert. His personality is weakening although; he tries his best to act the same way he always used to act, for Amy's sake.

Sonic became a little weaker because of his tumor. He lost some random patches of fur and quills. Also Sonic is in pain a lot so they can't really go out anywhere.

Instead Amy and Sonic would watch movies, mostly Chick Flicks that Amy adores so much. Sonic doesn't really mind, however, there was one video similar to what they were going through.

So he didn't watch that one, he only watched the ending however.

The ending of the movie was when the girl miraculously survived a servitor case of cancer. It wasn't like a tumor in her brain like Sonics; it was lung cancer.

That isn't the point though; the point is that she survived. If she can survive, why cant Sonic?

Maybe Dr. Marsh was wrong about his prediction?

Dr. Marsh probably isn't always right. He could be wrong.

"Sonic?" Amy tiredly said, as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He winced in pain since his bones were weakening.

She gasped as she completely forgot about that. She picked her head off of Sonic's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Amy quickly apologized.

Sonic gave her a forgiving look, "It's alright, Amy…" His throat felt scratchy, he knew what was going to happen.

He brought a hand to his mouth, and coughed into it. Amy was pretty used to this by now, it's been like that for at least three weeks.

She didn't bother to ask if he was alright because she knew he would put on a fake smile, and reassure to her that everything is alright. They both knew that he was lying.

They both knew that he wasn't okay.

They both were losing hope, but they would never lose each other's love. Even though this was a sad time for both, there love has grown stronger for each other. They never felt so devoted like this before.

Amy never left Sonics side, neither did Sonic, even if he did leave her, she would always catch up to him.

His life is on the line, and Amy is willing to do anything for Sonic.


	8. Is he alive?

**I Always Loved You**

Sonic awoke from his dreamless night. His emerald eyes, which weren't so full of life like they used to, observed as Amy was sleeping next to him. Her head rested on the arms of his couch. Her arms were hanging off of the couch. Her legs were tangled together. She looked so peaceful.

_Will this pain ever end?_

A few days ago, Dr. Marsh called his residence, asking him if he would like to still proceed with the surgery, even though there was a chance that he might die during the surgery. Sonic agreed he would do anything to get better. He would do anything for Amy, so that she doesn't have to go through the never-ending pain when he or if he dies.

Today came to soon, in Sonic's opinion. Today is the day of the surgery. The most painful experience he will ever encounter. Although, this would save his life, so it was defiantly worth it.

--

"All right, Sonic, were going to put you to sleep." Dr. Marsh said with a light tone found in his voice.

"Wait! Put me to sleep? I don't want to die!" Sonic shouted frantically, as he struggled to get out of the white hospital bed. It ached his bones whenever he moved, so he just hissed in pain.

Dr. Marsh just caught on to what he just said, "No, no, I mean were going to make you fall asleep. So that we can perform the…surgery."

"Oh, sorry about that doc," Sonic gave an apologetic look.

"Its all right…get the tank!" Dr. Marsh commanded.

"What tank?" Sonic questioned with a hint of panic found in his voice.

"The sleeping tank, don't worry." Dr. Marsh explained, as one of his assistants brought in the tank.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Marsh asked seriously to Sonic. One of the assistants plugged it in, and turned the tank on.

"No…"

"Good!" Dr. Marsh said as if he presumed that Sonic said "yes."

"But-" An oxygen mask was slapped on to Sonic's muzzle, forcing him to breathe the sleepy fumes. Sonic felt that his eyelids were drooping downwards. He fought his eyes back open, but that just made him sleepier. He finally gave in and went to sleep.

"All right we don't have much time, so lets go." Dr. Marsh commanded, as a swarm of surgeons surrounded Sonic.

--

A very impatient Amy was waiting in the waiting room. Everything looked as if life itself was sucked away here. The walls were white, random posters about your health covered some of the pale white walls; everyone was wearing frowns. It surely was a depressing place to be.

"I hope Sonic is all right." Amy mused to herself. She leaned into the chair she was currently sitting on. She propped her elbow onto the arm of the chair, and rested her face on her hand.

As positive as this pink hedgehog was, negative thoughts started to invade in her mind. She forcefully shook those thoughts out of her head, but after a minute or two when she least expected, they came back. It came back to taunt her, making her feel like crying.

"No, I have to be strong…" Amy said to herself as her eyes started to water.

Her emerald eyes observed the white tile floor, hoping to get this out of her head, but this thought always came back to haunt her.

--

After for what seems like an eternity, the doctors have finally finished with the surgery. They wouldn't allow Amy to visit Sonic just yet; they want to see how he is feeling first.

"Sonic, how are you feeling?" Dr. Marsh said softly once he saw Sonic's eyelids opening.

"What happened?" Sonic slowly sat up, even though it was a little painful. A shock of pain soared in his head.

"Ouch! Why does my head hurt?" Sonic gently grabbed his head to ease the pain.

"Where's Amy?" Sonic slowly detached himself from his head once the pain vanished.

"My, my, my, so many questions. Well to answer your first question, you just had surgery."

"I did?" Sonic said confusingly.

"Yes, and you head hurts because that's where the surgery was taken place. Also, to answer your last question, Amy is in the waiting room." Sonic's ears perked up at the sound of Amy's name.

Sonic slowly and painfully tried to get out of the bed, but Dr. Marsh halted his actions.

"No, you must rest, but we can bring her to you, if you like?" Dr. Marsh smiled, as Sonic eagerly nodded his head.

"All right, I'll get her…" Dr. Marsh turned to leave, but Sonic stopped him.

"Wait!" Sonic called out in a weak voice.

"Yes?" Dr. Marsh turned his head to face Sonic. His body didn't turn to face towards him however.

"Was the surgery at least a…success?" Sonic voice started to crack a little as he hit the sensitive subject.

"You're a lucky hedgehog you know that. Most people or hedgehog would have died during the surgery, but you were a tough one. You kept fighting you never gave up. However, we couldn't get rid of all the cancer cells, so in about, at least, four months come back to me, all right." Dr. Marsh explained truthfully without leaving out any detail.

Sonic nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll come back…can I see Amy now?"

Dr. Marsh nodded his head, and exited out of the room.

"Can't believe I'm alive…" Sonic told himself.

"Sonic!" Amy ran into the room with open arms. She ran up to Sonic, with tears in her eyes, and embraced Sonic, Sonic weakly embraced back.

"Sonic, I was so worried about you." Amy nuzzled into his chest, making Sonic wince in pain, but was unheard to Amy.

"You thought I would die?" Sonic asked while having a smile on his face.

Amy looked up at Sonics face, "N-no, I was just worried about you."

_Did I really think he was going to die?_

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog after all," Sonic winked at Amy.

Amy slowly leaned upwards and kissed Sonic on the lips.

Dr. Marsh, who was at the door, smiled as he saw them kissing.

**The End!**

_**Thank you for reading a Shadow Fan 100's story. All your reviews and hits were greatly appreciated. Sorry if the ending was either corny or rushed. Once again thank you for reading. Oh, by the way, I was originally going to make Sonic die, but I knew that most of you (all of you) wouldn't like it if Sonic died. **_


End file.
